Romeo and Juliet: the Play
by shiirojasmine
Summary: Rinari is an evil little girl that manages to snag Allen and Kanda together in a play put on by part of the Dark Order. Arekan!
1. Scouting

Romeo and Juliet: the Play  
Ch1: Scouting

"Kanda-kun!" Rinari shouted, pounding on the older one's door. "Are your done yet?"_You have to be kidding me. She actually expects me to come out looking like _thisHe was completely abhorred and enraged, locking his door. While it was completely futile doing so, an attempt was an attempt, and he felt more assured this way. "Kanda-kun…" The Chinese girl's voice lowered with a warning edge. "We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way. Take your pick." He said nothing.

There was a great explosion as Rinari's boots came in contact with the door. Kanda shielded his face from the flying wood chips. She stalked over with a happy grin, kneeling down and cocking her face to the side cutely. "You look great, Kanda-kun!" she chirped, forcing him to his feet and pulling him away from behind his pushed up bed. "Wait 'till Allen and the others see you!"

"I have no intention doing!" he said irately. _I mean, look at me! I look like a woman! And with all this make-up, I feel like a prostitute…_

"Be thankful I didn't make you wear wear some stupid wig," she said cheerfully, pulling him forward by his wrists. _So you mean this_ thing_ I'm wearing isn't? You have issues, woman. _ "You just thought I was weird, didn't you?"

"Why no," Kanda said sourly.

"That's good; otherwise, you're getting another role in another play…" _Over my dead body_, he inwardly growled. "Ge ge! I have Kanda-kun with me!" Rinari called, waving to her brother. Komui slid his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Wonderful, now all we need is Miranda to come up with her share," he said, laughing maniacally as Rinari joined.

-----

"Um… eh… Allen…" Miranda suddenly found the ground very interesting, scrutinizing it heavily as she played with her fingers. The toe of her shoe scuffed the stone floor nervously, and she gulped as cold sweat trickled down her temple as she recalled the extremely stimulating conversation she had earlier with a certain Chinese girl, Rinari, aka a hardcore yaoi fan girl.

"_Miranda-chan…"_ She couldn't erase the impending doom that radiated off the younger girl. It was pathetic after being an exorcist for such a long time and was still so easily intimidated. She felt dizzy, and she began to breathe in and out quickly, almost panting heavily, prepared to faint.

"Ms. Miranda," Allen said cautiously slow. "Is there something you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Ah… yes," Miranda managed a weak, smile, appearing pale and tired. "I need a… favor… yes… that's it… a favor. Eh… eh… Komui though it'd be a good idea to put on a show… and he hasn't found a guy to play the main male role yet… and Rinari's getting coffee right now… so Komui said… to get you…" Her smile enlarged a tiny bit. She finally let it out, and without falling back into a dead faint – mission accomplished.

"Um, sure, why didn't you say so earlier?" Allen said with a smile. "I would've accepted. He sighed inaudibly. _I'm too nice of a person._ "By the way, what's the play called?"

"'R… Romeo and Juliet', Allen."

"Oh…"_Great, that means I have to kiss someone. Man, I'm really not interested in anyone, unless you count him… but I really don't like him... do I? He's so mean to me… I really don't know how that guy thinks… _"Then who's Juliet?"

Miranda froze, and it made Allen suspicious as he warily watched her twitch in nervousness. "Uh… uh… Komui didn't tell me!" she squeaked. She began to scramble, bowing multiple times as he stared at her awkwardly.

"It's alright, it's alright," he said comfortingly, patting her on the back. "It's my fault for asking." _She really needs to toughen up one of these days…_ "I can deal with not knowing."

_Only this time, you really might die, Allen_, Miranda thought worriedly.


	2. The New Script

Romeo and Juliet: the Play  
Ch2: The New Script

Kanda glared long and hard at the script, groaning as he slumped into his bed. Apparently in the play, he was but a 13 year old girl child, forced to be married off to another man. He tucked his arms underneath his head. English was difficult enough, but _Elizabethan _English? It was simply torture.

_I'm so tired… that's it… I'm going to bed…_

-----

Allen fumbled around with the thick packet of papers in his hands. _This is so boring…_"Oh, Allen-kun!" Rinari said, popping into his room with a bright smile. He climbed over the bed, glancing at her. She waved a fresh copy of papers in front of his face. "Rabi wrote me a new script, so this is what you need to memorize."

He mentally groaned, but smiled faintly, realizing that the new script was in fact lighter than the one from earlier, with bigger font and less words. There was one more problem, however… "There isn't porn in this, is there?" Rinari's eyes widened and she laughed hard.

"Of course not, Allen-kun," Rinari said. _Although he _did _male the sexual jokes more obvious_, she thought, amused. "I had Rabi make it shorter and such – so the audience won't get bored with us."_Though I doubt they will be, seeing as Kanda's playing Juliet and such._

"Ne, Rinari…"

"Yes?"

"Who's playing Juliet?" She smiled clandestinely.

"Silly Allen-kun," she said affectionately, waving a finger, "didn't I tell you? It's a _secret_." Allen frowned, deciding that maybe de didn't like the girl as much as he did in the beginning. "Don't worry. You'll know when the play begins."

"So you say," Allen said with distaste. What could be so wrong with simple wanting to know? "At least tell me whether or not I know them."

"Oh, you've definitely met them before." _And you two will look so cute together!_

"Ah…" Allen said, not liking the sparkling expression in her dark eyes. "Are we close?"

"Allen-kun," she drew back with a frown, "if I answered that, wouldn't it be easier for you to figure it out? It wouldn't be any fun then."_Rinari, you're so cruel. I hope I don't really have to kiss anyone, and if anything, at least let it be a girl! _ "Oh, that reminds me, I still have to deliver the script to one more person…"

"Who?" It seemed innocent enough, and probably wouldn't have anything to do with Juliet.

She stuck her tongue out. "Not telling."

-----

Kanda buried his face in his pillow, ignoring the new script beside him that Rinari had so enthusiastically brought in. _Now I have another reason to hate her… even if Rabi did make this any easier, I bet it's stupider…_ He sighed. He was getting nowhere. He reluctantly began reaching for it, his eyes quickly scanning it over. It was normal English for the most part, but the one thing that bothered him was… the fact Rinari hadn't mentioned who was playing Juliet's, he shuddered, Juliet's… lover.

Romeo was definitely going to be a guy if Rinari had even inkling to do with the makings of the play. He should know, as he was the one that suffered from having the girl waving embarrassing novels and doujinshi in his face.


	3. Saints

Romeo and Juliet: the Play  
Ch3: Saints

"Kanda!" Rinari's voice was no longer quite as friendly. "Hold still!" she commanded. She ran a brush through his long black hair, admiring how long, silky, and shiny it was, not to mention there was not a split end in sight. How could such wondrous hair be only washed with something as simple as _soap_?

Kanda openly scowled at her, twisting again the rope that bound him fast against the chair. "Can you untie me now?" he said, bored.

"Almost," Rinari said as she finished curling the ends of his hair as she stranded white pearls randomly in the black mass. "There, she said, proudly patting her handiwork. "I hope Rabi's done with his share…"

-----

"There! Finished," Rabi said, sighing contently. He didn't exactly know how, but he got roped into helping the cast to put on their costumes and such. "Costume?"

"Check."

"Lines?" Rabi asked.

"Check."

"Perfect," Rabi grinned. One less finished, now he didn't have to worry anymore about Allen.

-----

Allen stood in one of the wings, a little nervous, and wishing that for once he wasn't so stupid and that he hadn't been suckered into doing a play. _Kanda would be laughing at me if he could see me right now_, he thought miserably. How was he supposed to earn the other's respect if Kanda was too busy laughing (or mostly likely just smugly smirking) at him instead?

He could hear Rinari on the other side of the, her voice drifting across the Science Department turned theater as she narrated the beginning, and the occasional screech of "that's my precious Rinari up there!"._Yes, we all know who your sister is, Komui. "Two households both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny…"_ _Why does the prologue have to be so long?_ He thought, bored, and tempted to seriously fall asleep.

"…_which but their children's end, naught could remove. is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; the which if you with patient ears attend, what here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." Finally, finished!_ Allen thought gleefully only to be disappointed as he was forced to listlessly listen to the banter and fight between the Montague and Capulet followers.

Every time his cue came, Allen thought the words coming out of his mouth sounded incredibly out of character and stupid, especially the one part where Romeo was pining after some woman called Rosaline or something like that.

"_Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like a thorn," _Romeo said, voicing through Allen.

"_If love be rough with you, be rough with love…" _Rabi replied as Mercutio, smirking. They were surrounded by quietly chatting actors, so that their own voices and lines wouldn't be overwhelmed. Allen, Rabi, and Crowley – who was playing Benvolio, recited their lines to each other for several moments.

An orchestra was playing in the background, happy and boisterous, and it was at the moment that Allen looked up, and had it not been for the fact this was the actual performance, his jaw would've dropped to the ground and kept on going. Sir Capulet – played by Komui, to his sister's urging, had gotten up on stage for the actual Sir Capulet had called in sick – and Juliet entered the stage, but it wasn't Sir Capulet he was concerned of.

It was who was playing Juliet.

Allen suddenly felt his cheeks flushed, and saw how he and Kanda suddenly and froze and how the Japanese boy refused to look his way, but that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to stare.

_This must be Rinari's handiwork. _His eyes trailed all over Kanda and his costume, poorly hiding his admiration. _Boy, did she do a good job. _Rinari's sewing skills shone through on Kanda's thin, tight costume of sapphire satin, violet fishnets, and black lace – very gothic, but it only enhanced Kanda's dark, exotic beauty.

Allen felt even stupider saying his next lovesick words or Romeo, and slightly queasy, because there _was _some truth in Romeo's words. _"…To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_

This was only a play, so why on earth did Kanda suddenly look so femininely attractive? Was Kanda thinking the same thing? _"Which mannerly devotion shows in this?" _Allen raised an eyebrow. Was the other really blushing, or was it the light? He found himself hoping it wasn't the latter._"For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."_

"_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"_ Allen asked.

"_Aye, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer," _Kanda replied.

"_Oh, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."_

Somehow in the conversation between "Romeo" and "Juliet", they had moven closer, and Allen began to twirl Kanda in a slow dance to match the sweet, lilting melody. Allen drew a little closer, brushing his lips against Kanda's and then drawing back in slight embarrassment. _ "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." Hey, Rabi didn't change this part at all! _Allen realized.

"_Then have my lips the sin that they have took," _Kanda commanded.

"_Sin from thy lips? Oh trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." Maybe this isn't so bad,_ Allen mused as he grabbed Kanda's chin, forcefully smashing their lips together again.

Kanda smiled softly, again, challenging Allen's sanity. _"You kiss by the book."_


End file.
